Cybertronian Angel
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: If Aliens existed, did that mean other beings of the mystical/religious arts did as well? If so, where did they live? WHat do they do? Can they be seen? Or not? Can they unlock secrets? Can they die? And do they know you, for who you truly are? Twins/OC


So, I wanted to try a different take on the Transformers thing. Meine Leben series is still on. Don't worry. I just wanted to try something else. And I kind of like this first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the two characters, not even the names. Because they are Angel's, just their personalities, etc. And the plot.

Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

**Diego Garcia - Summer of 2009**

"But _thats_ the **point** Mikaela. If aliens exist, why not Angels and Demons?"

Mikalea's eyes rolled while she exhaled exasperated. "Aliens aren't the same as Angels and Demons, Sam."

"But they were all _myths_! Not proven. And now we **know** aliens are real, so I ask again, why not the other two?"

**New York - Manhattan City**

They brought them in for defending their city. This city full of Pagans, to Non-Believers to the Believers themselves. This was Forsaken City to the true believers of both sides. Of course it was just her brother Colopatiron and her owns luck to be brought into Forsaken City's Police Department by a complete imbecile. It was also their luck to be sent to a mental hospital.. That was three months ago.

**Diego Garcia**

"Will, will you tell Mikalea," He spared a glance at the huffing teen. "That since aliens exist, there is a chance Angels and Demons do too."

Lennox and Epps spared the two teens a look, before continuing on their way into the Autobot Hanger. Lennox looking over reports of the newest Autobots, while Epps called up ahead to have them all organize. William Lennox sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, slapping the folder closed. All of them with the exception of the first, arriving two months weeks earlier. One with the form of a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray model, designation Sideswipe. The next rolling in as a Chevy Volt, 2009 model designation Jolt. But the next two, caused the most ruckus, having to call in backup. Not because they were being attacked by Decepticons, no. But the reason is, Skids was halfway in the side of the Taj Mahal, causing debris to rain down on the city, but most importantly on his twin. In essence, they had to suit up to pull the young 'bot out of the Taj Mahal, have Chromia and the other femmes remodel the incident, then find both of them cars.

Five though right, but you clearly counted seven? For the fact that Chromia, Flare-up and Arcee had arrived at the end of Sam and Mikalea's school year. Now which 'bot is missing?

The two teens followed oblivious to the soldiers slight tension. "Sam I'm telling you, thats something completely different. That's about faith and the beginning of time. Not about the Universe over a couple of billion years."

Of course admist their conversation, they didn't notice the meeting that was happening just ten feet ahead of them. Nor did they notice when the meeting adjourned, an hour later. They didn't even notice when it got completely quiet, signifying that either everyone had left, or if everyone had just been listening to this ridiculous argument.

"_What's an... Angel's of Heaven! Hallelujah!_" Of course, Bee realized he could've done a search on the world wide web, but why do so when he could ask his charge. Who actually liked having things to explain to the 'bot. Bee loved making his charge happy, and if this small thing did so, then where would the harm be in that?

Sam immediately turned onto Bee, an excited smile on his face, that reassured the young warrior he made the right choice, "An Angel is-"

**New York - Manhattan City**

There was a buzz, a slight mechanical voice, old and decrypted. "Bring her in."

The room was dark, a sliver of light revealing dirty floors, dried and already flaked blood on yellowed tile. An aged room. A room that sees pain. That hides it from the rest of the world. Because what goes on behind closed doors is never spoken about. Is never found out about.

She's dragged inside, a beaten and bruised form among many things. Added to the collection of this aged room. Yet her willpower holds. She isn't willing to break.

They chain her body in between two others, one an exact copy of herself, an eyeful of what used to be, what has been to what it is now. A shell of her former self. The other, an encasing of metal, wires and hardware. She vaguely recalls what he looked like. His Soul, a beautiful golden yellow, so bright and yet so dark. Filled with dark thoughts but kind emotions. A warrior in a painters body.

"Qaphsiel.." Her brothers voice is raspy beyond recognition. Full of cracked notches that makes her wince from the loss of a beautiful musical tone.

"Yes.. Colopatiron?" She realizes her voice is not fairing much better. But to lose such a little comfort such as talking, might break them.

"Would you two just shut the frag up?" The other beings voice is loud, full of razor edges, softened over time. Though always ready to make a comeback. But this being knows he's come to care for these two beings. The femme in particular for her soft spoken ways. The way she sends him a smile in the light as he fights to break free, when they come to take her for their 'rehabilitation program'. Because they know.. All three of them know.. They are close to losing everything.

Because they know, they are slowly dying..

Because they **know** what goes on in private **cannot** be proven. What happens behind closed doors will **not** be spoken about. Because when those doors are locked, there is no one to come inside and free them, and there is no one who knows about them.

**Diego Garcia**

Sideswipe ran a hand over his spark casing, a movement so habitual now that everyone knows what he's thinking about. Or feeling. And yet, it does not stop the surprise from such an innocent question to be asked by the teen mech..

"Do you think.. These Angel Creatures.. Exist for us, Cybertronians.. Too?"

So innocent, that Prime cannot help but clasp the young warriors shoulder, that IronHide can't help but avert his eyes. That the Twins keep snide comments to themselves, because they could understand the pain a breathen of the Spark Splitting procedure, goes through. To be apart from your other half is a terrible pain, that can lead to death of both parties.

Many 'bot's found themselves unable to look into those pain-riddled optics, none brave enough to face it head on.

He sighed quietly, optic's slowly dimming until..

"I think so."

Slowly he glanced up into the face of Sam's girlfriend, the organic known as Mikalea. Her voice was understanding, voice quiet but spoken with confidence. "I think there is an Angel for your kind. You just have to find it."

He nodded slowly.

'_How does one find an Angel? Or do they find you?_'


End file.
